


Galerians: S-E-X 2528

by RionXLilia



Category: Galerians
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RionXLilia/pseuds/RionXLilia
Summary: A fan-fiction written for the 2002 PS2 sci-fi/horror video game, Galerians: Ash. Features pointless sex between the characters Nitro and Ash. This story is written from Nitro's POV. There are parts of this story that you can appreciate more if you played the game and understand the plot but it's still possible to hopefully enjoy regardless. Vague spoiler warning for the very few people that would care about spoilers for a series that ended years ago.





	Galerians: S-E-X 2528

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Galerians or any of the characters or themes from this video game. Galerians belongs to Polygon Magic/Enterbrain and I do not own anything. I do not profit from this story and no money will ever be made from this story.

In the white veil of cyberspace, I sit with my legs spread and my hands to my sex. My body is unclothed with only a single clip keeping my black hair together, the ponytail hanging over the front of my face occasionally obscuring one of my eyes. My legs are long, lithe, and strong; years of experience had strengthened them beyond that of a normal human woman. Dancing was more than just an art form, it was also a weapon. My breasts are satisfying, I am proud of how large I am although I was never as big as my older sister, rest her soul. With silver-tipped fingers, I spread the lips of my pussy and enjoy the pleasure of the man in front of me admiring. He is such a beautiful creature, with his silver hair and golden eyes. His lips, the same color as my own, as silver as cold metal. Like I, he is also unclothed and is pleasuring himself. With his right hand, he strokes his throbbing penis and with the left, testicles are caressed with a soft but strong hand. Ash, my brother, is very similar to his sister, Nitro. Like me, he also has silver finger tips. All Galerians have physical features like this and while we are similar to humans, they are just so boring. Weak and worthless. Prone to dying. They're afraid of radiation. Completely incapable of psychic powers except for that one annoying girl but she's irrelevant. Masturbation and watching my older brother doing the same quickly takes my mind away from such things which offer no excitement or pleasure.

He smiles at me in lust, his pace increases as he enjoys the view of his younger sister fiercely rubbing and fingering her pussy and clitoris. My wetness becomes more apparent as I observe his cock pulsating and coming closer and closer to climax. The head of his manhood is as red as a burning star. The shaft is long and slick, completely beautiful just like his immaculate face. In the fervor of sibling love, I thrust two long fingers deep inside me and with a fast speed. I was close to my orgasm but I wanted to enjoy this pleasure for a little while longer. My legs ached and my toes clenched together, the animalistic part of my Galerian coding was coming undone. Ash blushed more and more as he synced together his jerking off with my fingering. Our masturbation was almost entirely at the same pace and speed. In the virtual world, an AI can easily replicate the human reproduction act with an accuracy similar to that of a loving couple married for years. This was also not the first time we spent time together alone in the white void with our avatars unclothed.

Ash tells me that he's close to cumming and that he can't hold it in. He asks for permission to ejaculate on my face but I delightedly tell him that I want to taste his seed with my tongue. From his kneeling position, he stands and quickly positions his big cock in front on my face. Only a few final strokes were needed before Ash came all over my face, my breasts, and in my mouth. His cum is warm and smooth, I love the way it feels on my pale white skin. The taste is bitter but sweet, in a way. My taste senses also detected trace amounts of the uranium my brother was very fond of eating. How many sisters could say they tasted their brother's uranium flavored cum anyway? Of course, only Nitro can. After swallowing my brother's huge load, I begin to mouth his head, take his still pulsating shaft between my lips, and initiate a blowjob. The feeling of my tongue dancing along his cock causes Ash to make moans of sheer pleasure. The climax seconds ago already sent the male Galerian over the edge but there was little doubt in my mind that the following fellatio from his younger sister almost made him pass out.

My brother tasted sweet. Moist, wet, hot, there were many ways I could describing sucking him off. My hands removed themselves from between my legs and I began to caress his balls and stroke the base of his penis. Even in the human world, there were very few men who could say they wouldn't want a blowjob from a gorgeous black-haired woman with large breasts. Does that make me sound vain? I was only thinking of how Ash viewed me and by human standards, Ash would be considered a handsome man. His cock was well sized, almost nine inches fully erect, and his ejaculation was more akin to an eruption than a geyser. Dorothy, as much of a cursed wretch she was, certainly blessed her son at birth.

I blew my brother's cock for a few more seconds before stopping and then gesturing to my wet pussy. He was very good with his tongue and I had not yet experienced an orgasm. It was only fair that a loving brother would eat out his sister's pussy. With a nod and warm smile, he bends down and brings his silver lips to my crotch. Ash gently kisses the belly button of my stomach, my black pubic hair, and then the wet lips of my vagina. His touch is chilling but the pleasure burns my heart. My eagerness begins to swell and I try to suppress the cries of ecstasy. I stroke his beautiful silver mane of hair akin to the way a loving mother shows care to her son. Dorothy had never loved Ash. His entire life was just abuse and he cannot recover from it. Even I am incapable of loving my brother the way a sister should, despite knowing just how much he deserves it. But this was enough. I was scarred too. Our souls were one and the same, after all. We're family. We're Last Galerians.

The older male Galerian unfurls his tongue and beings to lick up and down the slit of my sex. He splits me apart and thrusts into my pussy, occasionally licking at my clit. This is the most sensitive part of my body and through the act of oral sex, I became closer and closer emotionally to my brother. It almost felt like I was feeling love for him but a broken destroyer such as I was clearly incapable of that. Lust, however, was not a problem at all. Even Galerians had sex drives. The Mother Computer programmed us to feel lust for a reason. It was not a mistake that we could only reproduce with others in the Family Program. She wanted us to fuck our brothers and sisters. And honestly? It felt good to fuck my brother.

My legs had completely spread apart and were hanging high in the air above Ash. He was eating me out in such a way that it made my body writhe about in a frenzy. The hormones my brain was producing in response to receiving cunnilingus from him made my face become flushed. I began to sweat and with an idle right hand, I masturbated around the area of my clitoris. My left then went to my breasts and nipples. The combination of masturbation and being completely ravaged by Ash's wet tongue brought me seconds away from cumming. My heart felt like it was going to explode and release all of the emotions I've felt for my brother, some of them I kept locked inside for years even. My pussy was being licked up and down and my clit pulsed with pleasure. There was little I could do to deny my sexual desire. My orgasm was here and I could do nothing to stop it. With a loud scream, I instinctively locked my brother's head between my legs and came with his mouth to my womanhood. With my arms, I hugged him tightly as my body convulsed and the sexual pleasure of my orgasm overtook my entire body. Ash didn't stop making love to me during this, he wanted to punish his sister's womanhood and give her an orgasm she'll remember for years. He always used to spoil me when we were together. He always put my needs first. I felt blessed to have Ash in my life. Only a Galerian could understand another Galerian's needs and the bond between brother and sister was a special thing. This pleasure was our own and no one could take it away from us. It was one of the few things Mother had no control over. 

After my orgasm, I unlocked my legs and arms and just laid out in the floor of cyberspace. Exhausted, I breathed in and out with Ash looking on at me from the side. He had already came minutes ago before but I noticed with a lazy gaze that his penis was semi-flaccid. Making me cum had also made him horny in response. I could tell from the look in his shining eyes that he wanted to make love to me in the way traditional married human couples made love. To be frank, he wanted to fuck my pussy. I smile in return and bring my hand to his tight abs and hard chest. I trace lovingly the "A" shaped scar and he leans in to kiss me deeply. It feels good. My brother's lips tasted of uranium and lust. Ash brought his body to my ivory skin and I could feel his penis around my legs, growing in size as our kiss continued. This kiss lasted for ages and by the time it was over, he was already hard as a rock, his full nine inches proudly throbbing before me.

This was the virtual world and it did not obey the laws of the physical, real world. Regardless of my beliefs concerning reality, I could easily become pregnant if Ash and I were making love in the real world. But since this was just a passionate dance between two AIs in a computer, it was impossible for us to create a child. For the better, of course, as I would make a terrible mother. Someone who was created from hate and is incapable of feeling love makes a terrible mother. Sure, we could "make love" but I can't love Ash. I just can't. Enough of this. My mind quickly went to the pulsating shaft before me that would soon push deep inside my body.

My brother brought his cock to the entrance way of my pussy and teased my clit with the tip of his blood-gorged head. My arms were around his waist and my long legs were spread open, an invitation from a younger sibling to an older sibling. It was a basic sexual position, with me on my back and him on top of me. The name for it was the Missionary Position, according to human history. Brushing dark locks of hair from my ponytail away, jet black eyes lock onto the bright amber eyes of Ash. They then travel below to him slowly pushing his penis into my vagina, his silver pubes closing the gap. I grunt at his length and the width of his cock pushes into the tightness of my pussy. He's very stiff and I could feel the blood pumping into his manhood with each thrust Ash took. He brought himself closer to my face and began to pound away at my pussy, his big balls slapping against my ass. Quite literally, he was balls deep inside me and I loved every minute of it. 

He was fucking me like the lustful Galerian I was. When I would battle, I would use my pyrokinesis and summon flaming dragons to kill anyone before me and right now, it felt like that very same dragon was burning away at my insides. My womanhood was being completely ravaged by the flaming dragon that was Ash's cock. I hold on tightly to his shoulders, I grit my teeth, and closed my eyes. The pleasure of sex was a beautiful thing to experience. It was trite and pointless but it would be a lie to say it doesn't feel good to get fucked. Or maybe sex doesn't feel good but being taken by my brother does? It doesn't matter. He panted and told me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. I couldn't return the favor, all I could do was tell him how happy this made me and how good I felt. Just a sister and brother consumed by passion, saying whatever is on their minds. Nothing more.

Our sex lasted for a few minutes and he had already pre-cummed inside me. Not a full cumshot but he was very close. With the legs of a ballerina, I lock his waist and hold him close. I say these words to him: "Cum inside me, Ash." and he responses with "Nitro, I love you." This was all the both of us needed to hear. Ash makes one final loving thrust and finally cums deep inside my tight and wet pussy. I could feel the warm sensation of his hot seed ejaculate deep within. My tightness gripped closely around his cock and his balls quivered in pleasure. His silver lips met my own and we shared one final kiss as this little sister got her pussy pumped full of her big brother's cum. The silver haired Galerian pounded a few more times until my sex completely overflowed with his warm seed. We were both reduced to shadows of our former selves. My hair, which was always nicely done and straight, had come undone as the clip keeping my ponytail together broke away. My long hair was now strewn all about and past my shoulders, very unkempt and messy. Ash, my brother, always had messy hair that was somewhat spiky but now was completely unhinged. We both looked like we had just Short. We just laughed at each-other and enjoyed the awfulness. We looked ugly right now but it didn't matter. 

We had sex and it felt nice. We were also family but that didn't matter, just like this world didn't matter. All this woman named Nitro has in her life are her three brothers. That and my fire. Sometimes I think the world should just be burnt to the ground but if it was, then I wouldn't be able to create a better world with my brothers. It's just us four: Parano, Spider, Ash, and myself. Perhaps there could be a fifth Last Galerian in the future? Haha, I'm not ready for that. What would brother think? Maybe I should ask him about making his sister a mother, if only to see the look on his face. Look at me, I'm actually entertaining the idea of reproducing with my family! Disgusting, isn't it? Oh well.

It's not like I'm real anyway.


End file.
